(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rack for forming and shaping tongue to a desirable shape for resale, and more particularly to an improved tongue shaping rack and method of use.
(2) Background Information
Beef tongue is considered a delicacy by many people in this country, as well as in many foreign countries. Preferably, the product is served in sliced form, sliced transversely to the length of the product. The shape of each slice is generally rectangular, but a slice with greater width and height dimensions commands a better selling price than a slice which is much greater in width than in height.
In addition, a uniform tongue shape permits better conditions for skinning and slicing.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved rack for forming and shaping tongues during chilling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tongue rack which will mold a tongue into a desired shape for skinning and slicing.
A further object is to provide a method for processing tongue to provide a desirable and marketable sliced product.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The tongue rack of the present invention includes a frame with a plurality of troughs supported on the frame. Each trough is generally U-shaped in cross-section and sloped, with the open upper end of the trough located above a closed lower end of the trough. A tongue placed in the trough will shorten in length and increase in thickness as it is chilled. The method of the invention includes extracting a beef tongue from an animal and positioning the tongue into the sloped trough with the base end of the tongue against the closed end of the trough and the tipped end of the tongue proximal the open end of the trough, prior to rigor mortis setting in on the tongue.